extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Vichy France
General Information Republic|culture = Francien (French)|tech_group = Western|capital = Tripoli (378) Bourbon (190) (on-file) |religion = Catholic|tag = FRV|rank = Duchy|development = Start: 787}} is a Catholic Francien republic dictatorship with it's homelands located in the France region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; emerging during 'The Second World War' era. Released from on June 14, 1940 as a vassal but in control of current French colonies. At the same date mentioned before, the country will be at war with Secular and its European holdings will border fellow Catholic countries ( south) and Secular countries ( northwest, northeast and east). The country starts off being led by Philippe Pétain, who has an average set of stats except when it comes to military (3/3/5). will be retaken by Secular on August 25, 1944 and will no longer be present in-game for the rest of the timeline. See also: Germany, France, Italy, Spain Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Mend the Great Schism (Catholic) * Requirement(s): ** Religion is Catholic ** Orthodox is present on-map ** No Orthodox country has more than 25 cities ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Roma (118), Istanbul (151), Alep (377), Jerusalem (379) and Iskanariyya (358) *** These provinces are Catholic * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Event "The Schism Mended Catholic" fires *** Applies to Orthodox nations *** Options: **** Become Catholic ***** Change state religion to Catholic ***** All provinces the are Orthodox change to Catholic **** Remain Orthodox ***** Lose 1 Stability ***** Lose 25 Prestige Start Space Program * Requirement(s): ** Have at least a total of 400 Development ** Diplomatic Technology at least 88 ** Have at least 10000.0 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Military Power at least 100 ** Diplomatic Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power ** Country gains 'Space Program' until the end of the game: *** Tax Income: -50.0 Strategy World War II The foolish Allied government of France has been defeated, and now you as a member of the Axis, are the true representation of the French nation! Vichy France start immediately starts in a war against the Allies. No need to worry too much though, because you are apart of the Axis. Meaning that you have a few powerful allies of your own: Germany and Italy. As Vichy France, your geographical location will keep you safe from any British, American or any other Allied invasions. Vichy Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Estates General: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Elan!: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies ** French Language in All Courts: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Native Trading Principles: *** -50.0% Native Uprising Chance *** +50.0% Native Assimilation ** Vauban Fortifications: *** -20.0% Fort Maintenance ** Service d'ordre légionnaire: *** +5.0% Discipline ** Travail, Famille, Patrie: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Western Europe countries Category:The Second World War Category:Western (Tech) Category:Republics Category:Duchy (Rank)